


Аура Легенды

by moraiia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Execution, Gen, Pre-Canon, gapfiller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moraiia/pseuds/moraiia
Summary: Смокер с нетерпением ждал сообщения о казни Короля Пиратов, которая должна была стать великим триумфом Правосудия. Но он никак не ожидал, что сможет присутствовать на казни лично, и что преступник перед смертью оставит глубокий след в его душе...





	Аура Легенды

Это долгожданное событие случилось неожиданно. Сначала в газетах написали, что Король Пиратов, наконец-то, пойман и вот-вот будет казнен. Мир ликовал победе над знаменитым печально известным преступником, который держал в страхе весь мир! Правосудие, наконец, торжествовало. И маленький Смокер подпрыгивал от нетерпения каждый день, в ожидании новой газеты, чтобы узнать, прочитать скорее о том, что Золотой Роджер, наконец-то, казнён.

Но время шло, а долгожданной статьи все никак не появлялось. И взрослые жители его родного города, которых он знал, и по совместительству, которые знали Короля Пиратов, родившегося и выросшего в этом городе, от чего-то хмурились, нервно сжимая кулаки. Смокер смотрел на них и не понимал: ведь они же должны радоваться! Но глядя на мрачные лица, ему казалось, что всё как раз наоборот… — Мы ведь знали его! Знали его хорошим парнем… — с досадой в голосе на вопрос «почему» ответил Смокеру как-то один старик, владелец популярного бара, из которого раньше постоянно доносились звуки веселья, а ныне поселилось мрачное уныние… Поселилось как раз после сообщения о поимке Роджера.

Смокер всё думал, что так не должно быть! Что кем бы ни был в прошлом Золотой Роджер — ныне он пират и преступник, который должен понести наказание за свои противоправные деяния. Его должны были казнить! Должны! А любой, кто сочувствовал ему — и сам становился преступником. Смокеру не хотелось думать об этом, и он отчаянно гнал от себя мысль о том, что многие жители его родного города не желали, чтобы Короля Пиратов казнили. Смокеру не хотелось верить, что многие из тех, кого он знал и любил, готовы были вступиться за пирата.

Сам мальчик пирата не знал, и если и видел его, то не помнил, ведь был слишком мал, а Роджер уплыл покорять Гранд-Лайн слишком давно по его меркам. Но маленький городок, ближайший к Реверс-Маунтин, обратной горе, являвшейся единственным в Ист-Блю входом на Гранд-Лайн, частенько подвергался нападениям и мелким грабежам небольших пиратских банд. Потому когда-то дозор и построил на острове базу, чтобы защищать жителей Логтауна и контролировать численность пиратов в восточном море. Смокер жил недалеко от базы, а потому, вместе с другими детьми, часто слушал байки бывалых дозорных о войнах с пиратами и о злодеяниях последних. Потому он с детства и ненавидел пиратство, мечтая стать дозорным. Потому ему и была невыносима мысль о том, что город любил самого известного, самого разыскиваемого и самого опасного из пиратов, а ещё единственного человека, сумевшего покорить самый опасный из океанов: Гранд-Лайн. По слухам он и до Рафтеля доплыл, но Смокер считал остров выдумкой, и не верил…

Сейчас же он бродил по знакомым улочкам, ожидая вестей и не понимая, почему его любимый город стал таким мрачным и неприветливым. Казалось, настроение жителей Логтауна отражала и погода. А может, просто была недовольна поимкой пирата? В море было неспокойно. Волны часто захлестывали берег пенными валами, лишая местных жителей всякой возможности выйти в восточный океан. А небо, низкое из-за тяжёлых туч, хмурилось, нависая давящим куполом, то и дело, готовое разразиться мелким и пакостным дождем-моросью. И ветер так и норовил забраться под теплую одежду, выдувая всякое тепло. Зябко кутались все жители, и даже бездомные кошки и собаки, привыкшие к непогоде, старались найти щель, защищенную от ветра и дождя, и забиться в неё. Всё это не повышало настроения, а словно внушало какое-то подспудное беспокойство. Не по себе становилось, будто вот-вот должно было произойти что-то плохое… Никогда ещё Логтаун не был настолько неприветливым на памяти юного Смокера. Но до погоды и её странностей ему не было никакого дела. Он лишь бесцельно бродил по городу, в ожидании долгожданной статьи, которая, несомненно, должна была всё изменить! Ведь даже самые плохие истории о пиратах, заканчивались поимкой и казнью последних, на радость запуганным ими мирным жителям.

Только долгожданной статьи всё не было и не было. Но однажды на горизонте с мыса у маяка дозорные с базы заметили эскадру своих кораблей. А вскоре после их швартовки по городу разнесся слух: «Роджера привезли на казнь домой и ему уже строили эшафот на главной площади города».

Это и стало неожиданностью. Местные жители, все те, кто знал пирата с его детства, юности, были не готовы видеть Роджера в кандалах и тем более не готовы были лицезреть его смерть. Наверное, на это Мировое Правительство и рассчитывало. Казнь должна была стать торжеством правосудия, должна была стать предупреждением всем пиратам. И то, что казнь решили провести в городе, в котором пирата знали «хорошим парнем», только усиливало её предназначение. Но Смокер этого не понимал. Он с радостью наблюдал, как город наполняют тысячи дозорных, и искренне, с детской непосредственностью злился на каждого земляка, кто смел неодобрительно глянуть на служителей закона.

Несколько дней спустя Смокер стоял на площади, в первых рядах. Он изнывал от предвкушения и нетерпения. Вот-вот должны были вывести грязного пирата, чтобы казнить на глазах у всех. Смокер ожидал увидеть побежденного, сломленного правосудием человека, отчаянно не желавшего умирать. Мальчик просто предвкушал возможность видеть изможденное лицо пирата… Он думал, его предвкушение разделяют все жители Логтауна и дозорные. Но над площадью висела тишина в нетерпеливом ожидании. Люди сжимали кулаки, кусали губы, кажется, мучились от разрывавших их надвое каких-то эмоций. Дозорные из оцепления молча дисциплинированно ждали, немного нервничая от напряжения: всё-таки казнь Короля Пиратов, и кто знал, что на ней могло пойти не так. Они потели, до судорог сжимая пальцы на ружьях, но смирно ждали.

Все просто молча ждали. Гнетущая тишина висела над площадью будущей казни. Но вот… по толпе пробежала волна шепотков: «ведут». И всё! Тишины как не бывало. «Наконец-то», — шептали одни. «Вот всё и кончится», — вздыхали другие. Но Смокер уловил и шепоток, который удивлял его: «Почему же ты позволил себя поймать? Неужели ты сдался, Роджер?» — шептал кто-то тоскливо.

Неужели кто-то действительно мог сожалеть о смерти такого ужасного преступника?!

Смокер приподнялся на цыпочки, отчаянно вытягивая шею в надежде рассмотреть Короля Пиратов. Но многие в толпе занимались тем же, а потому у невысокого мальчика не было шансов. Он ведь пришёл на казнь с самого утра, занял место поближе к эшафоту, чтобы ничего не пропустить. И не зря. Его не раз пытались подвинуть, ссылаясь на то, что он — мелкий, и не дорос ещё смотреть на такое. Но он отчаянно стоял на своём. Он должен был это видеть! Просто должен! Ведь он собирался поступить на службу в дозор, мечтая бороться с пиратством, главной угрозой миропорядку! Это был его долг, как мужчины, защищать тех, кто слаб.

И вот, наконец-то, из-за тучного мужчины рядом, закрывавшего весь обзор, появился он, человек с розыскных листовок, один в один как фотографии в газетных статьях. Но… юный Смокер был разочарован. Разочарован? О нет! Он был ошеломлён! Король Пиратов шествовал на эшафот к собственной казни, как… настоящий гордый Король Пиратов! Да, его руки были скованны кандалами, цепи из закалённой стали которых держали двое крепких дозорных, шествовавших позади Роджера, словно он ещё мог сбежать. Он шёл гордо, с таким достоинством, что даже Тенерьюбито — которые время от времени заплывали в городок, и которых Смокер видел — могли бы поучиться этой стати у пирата. Но как он шёл! Ни тени мрачности на лице. Напротив, Роджер ни на кого не смотрел, но, казалось, был очень рад вернуться домой. Он жадно, полной грудью вдыхал местный воздух, казалось, просто выбравшись на прогулку после долгого заточения или выздоровев от тяжёлой болезни… Смокер смотрел на преступника, на пирата, и слышал, как отчаянно колотилось сердце в его груди, не от презрения, как он думал, а от восхищения. И, казалось, вся площадь не дышала, замерла в тот миг, когда он, настоящий король гордых пиратов, побеждённый, но не сломленный восходил на эшафот, улыбаясь небу. На мгновение среди низких туч выглянуло солнце, осветив лицо обречённого. Подул свежий, не промозглый, тёплый морской ветер, быстро разгонявший холод. И казалось, тепло наконец-то вернулось в замёрзший город! Но… всё закончилось, когда пирата насильно заставили опуститься на колени. Тучи, ещё более низкие и мрачные, почти черные, солнце закрыли мгновенно, теперь, казалось, навсегда.

Мир замер. Казалось, всё живое замерло, прочувствовав весь трагизм, весь драматизм судьбоносного для мира момента. Дозорные отчего-то тянули время. То ли наслаждались видом Короля Пиратов, поставленного на колени, то ли ждали, когда он проявит малодушие, слабость, трусость, и попросит пощады или выкажет испуг, то ли просто желали, чтобы все собравшиеся на площади, в том числе и пираты, почувствовали неотвратимость и силу правосудия, способную подавить даже такую легендарную личность.

Смокеру не нравилось это ожидание. Секунды тянулись минутами, а минуты — часами. Ему хотелось закричать, чтобы заканчивали с этим. Он уже жалел о том, что вообще пришёл на казнь и ждал её. Потому что гордый человек на плахе… оказался совсем не таким, каким он представлял его себе. Было в нём что-то такое, что притягивало взгляды и покоряло сердца. То ли это непонятное было скрыто в его горделивой стати пиратского капитана, то ли в спокойном выражении лица и мечтательном блеске глаз, вокруг которых лучились морщинки, свидетельствовавшие о том, что пират часто широко улыбался. Роджер притягивал людей самим своим присутствием, своей мистической аурой, аурой человека-легенды. Он был пиратом овеянным славой, и при одном взгляде на него легко представлялись бушующие моря, долгие и кровавые битвы за что-то по-настоящему ценное, неведомые острова, на которые ещё никогда не ступала нога человека, и на которых, возможно, даже солнце восходило не на востоке. Человек, покоривший великий океан Гранд-Лайн… — сколько всего необъятного и необъяснимого, совершенно невероятного и неповторимого скрывалось в этой фразе! И в тот момент юный Смокер, словно во сне наяву видел перед глазами гордый корабль под облаком алых парусов и реющим на ветру чёрным флагом, посреди штормового моря, плывущий куда-то навстречу судьбе…

Смокеру казалось, что ещё немного и толпа кинется на дозор, на эшафот, чтобы этого человека спасти. Смокеру казалось, что казнь этого пирата — большая ошибка для мира, а его смерть станет огромной, невосполнимой потерей для всех. Но он гнал от себя такие кощунственные мысли, ведь он собирался стать дозорным. И не дело было таким как он сочувствовать преступникам, тем более осужденным на казнь…

— РОДЖЕР! — просто не выдержав напряжения, заорал кто-то в толпе, разрывая чудовищную тишину резким звуком низкого хриплого голоса. — Где ты оставил свои сокровища?!

И мир отмер вместе с НИМ. Золотой Роджер, замерший на эшафоте, внезапно шевельнулся, поднял голову и улыбнулся широко-широко, будто вопрос, да и сама ситуация собственной казни его веселили. — Мои сокровища? — громко переспросил он. И его голос гулкий, командный, далеко разнёсся над толпой в тишине. Понимая, что даже за миг до смерти Король Пиратов может помешать их триумфу и создать проблемы, зашевелились и дозорные. Палачам подали знак, и они почти мгновенно, почти синхронно занесли тяжёлые орудия казни, нагинаты, над головой пирата, истекая потом от напряжения. Но было поздно. Роджер, словно опасаясь, что не успеет, воскликнул: — Ищите! Я ВСЁ ОСТАВИЛ ТАМ, НА ГРАНД-ЛАЙН!

А в следующий миг его пронзила сталь. Он дрогнул всем телом от секундной боли и умер с лихой улыбкой настоящего пирата на лице, уже не замечая, как под ним обманчиво медленно растекалась лужа крови, а из низких туч начал накрапывать сначала моросящий, но с каждой минутой всё усиливающийся, дождь…

Будто сами небеса оплакивали Короля Пиратов.

Миг. Растянутый в вечность целый миг, люди, собравшиеся на площади, как и, наверное, во всём мире, осознавали произошедшее. А потом от тишины не осталось и следа. Она просто взорвалась, оглушая, торжествующим рёвом, чьим-то тихим плачем, криками. И, наверное, все пираты в тот миг плакали или смеялись. Потому что мир покинула легенда. Легенда, которая даже за миг до казни, сумела превратить триумф дозора в начало отсчёта новой пиратской эры.

А Смокер, потрясённый до глубины души, стоял на площади под непрекращающимся проливным дождём и смотрел на пирата. Смотрел на его улыбку. Он смотрел, и никак не мог понять, почему пират улыбался перед смертью, улыбался, глядя ей в лицо, чувствуя её дыхание. Разве он совсем не боялся? Почему? Люди давно покинули площадь. Дозорные убрались в свой штаб, оставив лишь часовых возле самого эшафота, чтобы сторожили тело. А он, юный парень, всё стоял неподвижно, не в силах оторвать взор от посмертной улыбки пирата, столь сильно поразившей его.

И много лет спустя Смокер, став дозорным, не забудет этого человека. И со временем, ему только станет казаться, что Роджера вовсе не победили, что он сам, по доброй воле взошёл на эшафот. Потому что таких людей победить невозможно. И много лет спустя Смокер по-прежнему будет задаваться тем же вопросом: «Почему улыбался Роджер перед смертью?» Он будет искать ответ на него в каждом пирате, которого поймает как дозорный, всю жизнь… Точнее, пока ему не повстречается улыбчивый паренёк в соломенной шляпе, пират, который точно так же, как когда-то в его детстве Гол Д Роджер, будет улыбаться миру и собственной смерти, оказавшись на эшафоте. Казнь не состоится, пират останется жив, но как! Смокеру покажется, что само небо, сама судьба будет защищать паренька, мечтающего стать Королём Пиратов. И в пареньке он почувствует что-то такое же, притягивающее взгляды и покоряющее сердца, что было и в Короле Пиратов. Преследуя его, как дозорный пирата, он в тайне, глубоко в душе не усомнится, что Королём Пиратов Монки Д Луффи станет, и все моря ему покорятся, словно это было его неотвратимой судьбой. Слишком уж мистическая аура была у паренька в соломенной шляпе. Такая знакомая, пахнущая морем и мечтой, аура легенды…


End file.
